An Age of Prosperity
by Chosen Dragon
Summary: A desire demon traps Kirkwall in illusion roughly equivalent to a musical set in the disgustingly stereotypical 1950s. Hawke, somehow free of its control, does her best to restore her world to its grimy self while resisting the plot as much as she can.
1. Overture

Hawke had never been a particularly musical person. It wasn't that she _disliked_ it; just that she never really had an interest in it. As a child, the choice between singing and sword fighting had seemed an obvious one to her. Plus, she had never been particularly good at it. Time was better spent on something she actually had a talent for.

The only sound in the low-ceilinged room was that of quick, ragged breathing. The dark smoky atmosphere was cloying, stifling. Nothing moved.

Then a leg fell off one of the dead spiders and Hawke, Bethany, Fenris, and Sebastian returned to themselves, jumping into action.

Hawke sniffed, spit, and wiped a mix of sweat and blood from her forehead. Then, shoving her broadsword into a crack in the ground, she perched on the cooling abdomen on one of the arachnids.

"Why is it always spiders?" Bethany observed, tapping one of the creatures with her staff "I don't understand where they keep coming from!"

"It's better not to question it." Hawke rubbed her neck. "Do they have anything good on them?"  
This last was directed towards Fenris, who was searching the bodies. He shrugged, tossing a few bloody coins at Hawke.

She inspected them, exclaiming "Ahh! But here's the real question; why do these magical spiders have money on them?"

"It must come for the same place they do." Bethany raised her eyebrows.

"Economy doesn't work like that, silly."

Hawke was about to launch into a lecture, but was stopped just in time by Fenris shooing her off her corpse-come-bench.

When he had extracted three silvers from the monster and Bethany had preformed a few quick healing spells on any minor injuries received during the battle, the party was ready to move on.

Through the door they went, then _back_ through the door they went, because it was the wrong door.

Fifteen minutes and twice as many spiders later, the party reached the ultimate room. It was huge, bathed in pink light, and almost totally empty.

When Sebastian had given the okay on traps, they all entered, standing in a line before the small, round dais.

"It's very quiet," Hawke raised her eyebrows "Where's the demon?"

As soon as she said this, the dais began to twist, shaping itself into something that looked vaguely like a human woman. The lady sauntered forward, stopping uncomfortably close to Hawke.

"That was a joke, you can go now." The Champion corrected herself, scowling and crossing her arms defensively.

The demon laughed musically. "Oh, you are hilarious. But I am no joke. I come to you with an offer."

"We don't accept," Said Hawke. Behind her, her friends nodded. "Go back to whatever it was you were doing or we'll have to kill you."

"But you haven't even heard it yet! You see, if you just do one _teensy_ thing for me, I can make everyth-"

Without even waiting for the demon to finish, Hawke had drawn a knife and stabbed the creature where a human heart might have been. It screamed like a child's flute, high and piercing, writhing and spitting purple blood. Then, just as Hawke was drawing her sword for a final blow, the demon abruptly imploded.

"My knife!" Hawke roared, seemingly unperturbed by the unusual event "It took my knife!" She scowled "That was a favorite one."

"Aren't you a _bit_ more worried about where it went?" Sebastian asked "I'm not an expert on demons, but I think there's normally a corpse with these kinds."

"It's probably just some stupid demon thing to get rid of the attacker's weapon, or whatever." mumbled Hawke dejectedly. "Alright, everyone look for the thing."

She mounted the steps where the demon/dais had stood and picked up something small. "She said a thin golden ring right?" The rest of the party nodded, and Hawke held up a piece of jewelry that fit the description "This looks like it, let's go."

They did, but not before a shiver had passed through their collective spines.  
***

"That was a lot more trouble than it was worth." Hawke commented, shoving her hands into her pockets. They had returned the ring to the woman who had requested they find it, been paid a pittance, and shooed away. No explanation, not even a thank you.

"It always is." Fenris scowled.

"At least those spiders had a lot of coin on them." Bethany commented.

"The only bright spot in my otherwise dark life." Hawke replied. When this comment was not met by grins, Hawke continued, rather loudly; "Oh, it looks like we're here!" For, indeed, they had reached the Hawke Estate. Hawke bent in a low bow "Here we leave you, my friends. May your lives be-"  
"Goodbye Hawkes." Fenris did not break stride, nor did he seem to notice the face the champion made at his back. Sebastian stopped for a moment to smile and wish them goodnight individually, then hurried on to catch up with the elf.

Yawning, Hawke plodded inside. She was five steps up the stairs before she realized Bethany had not followed- her sister was still outside, staring in the direction Sebastian and Fenris had gone with a slightly dreamy expression. When Hawke called Bethany, the girl jumped and looked around guiltily.

Hawke decided not to read too far into it, chalking the oddness up to a long day.

After dinner and a much needed bath, the Hawke sisters stood on the landing, saying their goodnights. Just as they were about to depart, Bethany turned around.

"Do you hear that, sister?"

Hawke listened. Underneath the normal city noises, there was something else. "Music? Someone must be playing in the area."

"I've never heard it before. They're very good."

"Hm. Goodnight, Bethany."

"Goodnight, Sister."

They went off to bed, each humming a song they had never heard before. 


	2. Act 1 Scene 1

When Hawke woke up the next morning, something immediately felt wrong. For the next five minutes, she stared up at the canopy of her bed, wondering what it could possibly be. Then, deciding to go investigate, she slid from between the covers, and it hit her.

Her bed canopy was _pink_. It had definitely not been that color. Nor had her sheets been green. At first, the Champion had wondered if someone had changed them in the night. It would have been tricky, but Hawke had been pretty tired, and that usually meant she slept like the more restful brand of dead. But then she realized it would have been a lot more difficult to paint her whole room such a pastel shade of pink.

Scrambling out of the grassy sheets, Hawke padded over to the window, threw open the curtains and pressed her nose to the glass. Outside, everything had changed. Oh, sure, she could still see the familiar pattern of streets, but the houses were wrong- they were two stories, alternating three paint colors and three configurations of windows with a small plot of grass in front of them. Beyond the nearly identical houses, Hightown market had transformed from a collection of stalls to tall, shining buildings. She could not even imagine what had happened to the gallows.

Hawke gawped for another minute before turning from the window, feeling slightly sick. She should have guessed that the demon's ring would be cursed. In retrospect, it was really quite obvious. Even after all her dealings with demons, Hawke had failed to see this coming. It was embarrassing, frankly, and the Champion decided that she had had enough.

Hawke stormed from the window to the door, throwing it wide open-

"Sister! There you are." Bethany was standing in the hallway, wearing an outfit Hawke had never seen the like of before: a green polka-dotted dress with elbow - length sleeves and a wide neck; buoyed by a white petticoat. In her hand was a pair of white gloves "How are you not dressed yet? Sebastian will be here _any minute_!"

Hawke stared at her sister uncomprehendingly for a few moments before looking down at herself and seeing she was still in her smallclothes (Not the ones she had gone to sleep in, incidentally).

"Um," Hawke began, but Bethany turned her around and shoved her back into her room.

"I put your outfit on your dresser, remember? So you wouldn't forget and wear pants again. Please change quickly." This last was said almost imploringly as Bethany closed the door.

Hawke scowled, deciding to play along until she could figure out what was going on.

The aforementioned outfit was indeed sitting on her dresser. Hawke donned it, but only after checking inside the closet and dresser. They were empty; Hawke had only limited autonomy, it seemed. Something was pulling the strings, and she had a fair guess what.

The outfit itself went like this; white shirt with three-fourth length sleeves and a small, rounded collar, black belt, wide almost-red skirt, and petticoat. The whole thing was distinctly lacking in both pockets and weapons.

The one bright spot in the otherwise dreary ensemble (Hawke thought) was a dragon stitched onto the skirt. Its long tail curled across her knees and ended in a wicked point.

As soon as she had finished stuffing herself into the petticoat, Hawke smoothed her hair and preceded down the stairs and into the foyer- now a living room, it seemed.

"Oh, there you are." Bethany stood up, straitening her dress "Thank the Maker Sebastian's running a little late, you took forever."

Hawke declined to answer (though she did thank the Maker for his continued existence in whatever world she was currently in), instead asking "Where are my shoes?" Bethany pointed in the direction of pair of moderately sensible flat shoes. While Hawke was yanking them on, there was a knock on the door. Her sister was opening it before either one of them could even say "I'll get it."

"Good morning, Bethany!" The voice was very familiar- Sebastian "You look very nice today." There was a long pause "I mean, I'm sorry about being late. I thought we might walk and misjudged the time a little."

"N-no problem, I'd love a walk. Sister?"

"Is there any other way to go?" Hawke asked, in all seriousness, standing and turning towards the door. Sebastian was standing there, framed by the morning light. He was wearing a costume unfamiliar to the Ferelden, but what might be called a suit, made with a light, grey material and accented by a gold tie. Hawke had no words for the outfit, but it _did_ look rather nice.

"No pants today?" Sebastian smiled

"I would that it were."

"You should wear skirts more often."

Bethany broke the conversation off at Hawke's snort; "Let's go before it gets any later."

So they set off together down the wide boulevard, Sebastian and Bethany chatting in front, Hawke trailing behind, staring around her, wide eyed. Occasionally, she would pause to fix her shoes; they chafed her little toe abominably.

On about the third shoe stop, Hawke looked around her "Do you hear music?" Her sister and friend stopped for a moment to listen before chorusing "No," and continuing.

They were approaching what had been the Hightown market now, and the music seemed to grow louder with each step. People sauntered around them, chatting and laughing. Hawke recognized a few from the markets she knew, even. Then, the music halted and a high, clear voice rang out;

"It's a beautiful day."

Hawke stared at her sister, aghast; for it was she who had sung. The young woman began to walk faster, her high heels clicking on the paving stones. "The sun is bright, the sky is so blue."

"Bethany?" Hawke sped up, trying to keep pace.

"It's a perfect day..."

"You do understand you're singing, right?"

"...To fall in love."

Then the music started.

Hawke only had time to whimper "Oh, Maker" before everyone went mad. The Champion was swept away by a tide of people, each confessing their goals for the day;

"To go to the park!"

"To spend time with the kids"

"To buy a new car!"

Hawke managed a strangled "What?" before she was pushed to the front of the pack, shoved along and a stiff walk. Someone broke away from the group, approaching her on the left; to Hawke's shock, it was Aveline (she was wearing pants, rather unfairly, Hawke thought); smiling broadly and singing;

"Today is a perfect day to clean this city of its crime,  
to make it safe for the good people who live here,  
and to do it with someone I love!"

Donnic appeared from the crowd and joined hands with Aveline; they smiled sweetly at each other.

"Aveline, no," Hawke moaned, reaching out to touch her friend's arm, but the woman did not notice. Then, from her other side;

"Today it the perfect day to tell a story," the husky voice was Varric's "About a brave champion who fights dragons and protects his city."

"I'm the champion!" Hawke roared, "I'm a woman, you moron!"

But Varric didn't notice, only chuckling dismissively "Fantastic,"

On left again, a voice started- Isabela, this time.

This dance continued with all of Hawke's companions but Fenris. Even Bethany and Sebastian took their turns, singing about shopping chores and spending time with friends respectively. Finally, after Anders had confessed to wanting to start a political protest (only that?), the whole crowd took a step back, leaving Hawke stranded in front, a line of her companions behind her. The music stopped and the townspeople began to hum a melody. Hawke looked around for a moment before realizing it was her turn; and worse, she knew the words.

Well, the demon might provide the song, but it couldn't make her sing. Hawke marched silently until the little voice that whispered the words had stopped and the music had resumed, a crashing crescendo during which the Hawke's friends repeated their plans briefly.  
Then, out of nowhere, a singular figure appeared in front of the crowd, back turned and wearing a dark suit. Still, the white hair was unmistakable. It was Fenris: he wasn't looking and Hawke was heading straight for him, caged on both sides by her friends. In her head, the tiny voice sang: "It's a beautiful day to fall in love!" and Hawke understood, but it was too late to stop.

She tripped over an irregularity in the pavement right as Fenris turned around and Hawke fell onto his chest.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there." Fenris mumbled, picking her up and setting her on her feet.

"_Some_one did," Hawke growled, to quiet for him to hear, then louder; "It's forgiven, neither did I." She smoothed her hair, a little embarrassed now the song was over.

The crowd had dispersed by this point, and Bethany and Sebastian came jogging up.

"Oh, you found Fenris!"

"I'd say. Were we looking for him?"

"Ye-es, silly." Bethany smiled, but it faded when Hawke did not "We're going shopping, remember?"

"Oh! Shopping. Right. Lead on, then." Bethany's grin returned and the linked arms with Hawke, yanking her along into the nearest building. The sign above the door read "Clothes" and below that: "Olresian imports on sale." There were large windows, in which models dressed in what seemed to be the normal style.

Hawke did not even comment, very little could surprise her at this point. So for fifteen minutes she listened to Bethany babble about lace and ruffles and polka-dots and sheer oooh! before making her escape to the (rather smaller) men's section where Fenris was napping in a chair and Sebastian was at least trying to be patient by flipping through a rack of shirts.

"Psst," Hawke slid up to him and he jumped, almost knocking over the rack. "Sebastian. _Why_ are we here?"

The priest (was he still a priest in this world?) squinted at her for a moment, as if trying to figure out if she was serious "You're looking for a dress."

"I'm wearing a dress."

"That's a skirt. You want dress for the dance. You know, the one that's tomorrow? You stained your only fancy skirt when Isabela dropped punch on it at the last party, so you need a new one. And a new one for Bethany too, I guess."

"Why am I going to a dance?"

"I'm... not quite sure, actually. No one's asked you yet, have they?"

"I don't know, have they?"

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeh- have you asked anyone yet?"

This seemed like an innocent enough question to Hawke, but Sebastian's face turned tomato red. "N-no, not yet."

It was a bit painful watching him flounder like that, so Hawke changed the subject.

"Listen, I have something important to tell you," she dropped her voice to a whisper and Sebastian leaned in close "This is an illusion created by a demon's cured ring. We need to find it and destroy it to return to the real Kirkwall."

Sebastian stared at her for several seconds before breaking into laughter "You almost had me convinced there! I knew you were a storyteller, but this is something else. Go give that to Varric."

"I didn't think that was going to work," Hawke smiled, but inwardly pinched herself. It would never be that easy.

"Sister?" Bethany; her head poking through the curtains that marked the changing room "Can you come... um,"

"Sure." Hawke nodded to Sebastian and went to attend to her sister.

The "...um," turned out to be the fastening the back of a rather beautiful blue and silver gown.

"Oh, I love it," Muttered Bethany, twisting in front of the mirror. "I really love it. But I already have a dress..." The layers of fabric shone in even the poor lighting.

"You look lovely," Supplied Hawke "I think we can get it if you want it."

"Really?" Bethany squealed, gathering Hawke into a hug. "You are the best sister ever! Oh- but you still need to try yours on."

"I don't..." Hawke meant to say she didn't have a dress, but Bethany's gaze made her check her hand- sure enough, there was a dress there "...need to, I tried it on while you were looking." She knew it would fit perfectly and be beautiful; there seemed to be little choice of outfits.

"Aw, I didn't get to see it." Bethany pouted.

"All in good time, I suppose. Now, change back into your regular clothes and we'll get moving."

She did, they paid, woke Fenris, gathered Sebastian, and left the shop, walking past a few gaily colored store fronts before entering a jewelers.

From behind the counter a familiar voice greeted them; "Hullo, Hawkes, Sebastian, Fenris! Looking for anything in particular today?" Isabela grinned and waved.

"Well, that actually makes some sense," Hawke said before she could before she could stop herself

"What makes sense?"

"If you can't be a pirate, you can still be surrounded by gold and jewels."

Isabella laughed "I'd _like_ to be a pirate."

"It won't be as romantic as you imagine," Fenris scowled.

"What do you know about romantic?"

"More then you, I'd imagine."

"How's that? I don't see you with any girls _or_ boys."

"At least understand that some people are more than just se-"

"Okay, okay!" Hawke held up her hands "That's far enough, let's not have this get ugly." That fight had escalated _very_ quickly- apparently the elf and the pirate were not friends in this world.

Fenris scowled, stalking outside and leaning against a doorpost.

"You okay?" Hawke addressed this to Isabela.

The former pirate snorted "It takes a _lot_ more to hurt me. He's just so cute when he's angry; it's fun to tease him. Anyway, you need something?"

"We need pieces to go with these." Bethany lifted the two dresses from their bag. "This one- ah!"  
Sebastian had tried to lean around her and get a glance of the dresses. "It's a surprise!" She reprimanded him, turning and spreading her arms.

"Bethany,"

"Go!"

Looking slightly dejected, Sebastian left to go stand with Fenris.

"I thought the whole point of today was to spend time with our friends," Hawke raised her eyebrows at Bethany.

"We will, after our chores are done. Now, what do you have to go with these dresses?"

Isabela bit her lip contemplatively "Well, might have something."

"Hey," said Hawke, "Do you hear music?"

The former pirate rounded the counter "So you want to look beautiful, eh? Pretty dresses can only get you so far, my friends," She sang, and Hawke sighed. Here we go again, she thought.

"What you really need is a necklace!" Isabela lifted a silver chain from a display case. The music halted as Bethany shook her head. Isabella moved on to the next case.

"Well, okay. Let's try something else,  
See, beauty comes from confidence and poise,  
From a belief in yourself,  
And also a great pair of earrings!"

This piece was met with another shake of the head.

"No? Fine.  
Alright, we all know, beauty of the soul,  
Is more important than beauty of the body,  
But that's what people see,  
So you should put on a few rings to impress them!"

Bethany shook her head for the last time, and Hawke muttered "I'd rather wear full plate. _That_'d impress them."

"You're a tough crowd," Isabela sighed "What would _you_ like to see?"

Bethany stepped up and the music changed, becoming soft "I'd like something that can make me glow,  
That glitters like moonlight and shines like the stars,  
Something that will make me noticed by..." she glanced towards the storefront, where Sebastian and Fenris were standing.

"Ah, said Isabela, and the music livened up again "I see.  
Well, this dress is a good start,  
But you're going to need a little more.  
Say, this?"

She opened a box onto a matching set of pure white pearl earrings, a necklace, and bracelet, all accented with silver.

"Oh! It's beautiful!" Bethany gasped "How much?"

"Money? Let's talk about that later. Now you, Hawke, what do you want?"

The voice in her head started on its solo, asking for something that would compare her to the sun, blinding and beautiful (how pretentious, thought Hawke).

"Well, that's just perfect, then!" Isabela clapped and grabbed a second box, opening it onto an almost identical set of jewelry; only these pearls were pinkish and accented with gold. She waited for Hawke's awed gasp, continuing when it did not come; "And the best part is,  
It can give them to you so cheap,  
You won't even know you bought them." Isabela began to scribble something on a piece of paper.

"Are they even real pearls?" Hawke fingered the strings "I don't think so."

Isabela flashed the paper to the sisters.

"We'll take them!" said Bethany, and the song ended.

"Definitely fake," Hawke decided.

After they had paid their pittance, the Hawke siblings were ejected from the shop so Isabela could woo her next customer, gathering with Sebastian and Fenris on a nearby bench.

"Where to next?" Hawke asked after Bethany had refused to show the boys anything they bought.

"I thought we might take a quick trip to The Hanged Man." Her sister replied. This was seconded by the others.

"Alright," Hawke was quite pleased by this idea; a drink was just what she needed. 


	3. Act 1 Scene 2

Earlier, Hawke had decided that she could no longer be surprised. The new Hanged Man threw everything out the window and stamped on it. Really, it was less like a surprise and more like a punch in the stomach.

Never in a million years did Hawke ever think she would be sitting in the bar eating something cold and sweet out of a dish, surrounded a candy. The walls of the sparklingly clean place had been painted sky blue and lined with giant tubes of sweets, and instead of serving alcohol, they served 'ice cream' which, though delicious, was not alcohol. The whole place smelled cold and sticky.

Bethany had ordered (Thank the Maker, Hawke wouldn't have known where to start) and now they all sat together, discussing their afternoon plans while Hawke stared into her slowly melting bowl of ice cream. She probably shouldn't have eaten it, to be honest, she had heard eating in the fade prevented one from leaving and she didn't want to take her chances, but she hadn't had breakfast and was getting hungry.

The champion tapped her spoon on the side of the dish, trying to plan her next move.

She needed to get out of wherever she was quickly. If it was a dream, her body could be wasting away in real life, and if not, it might become permanent. Hawke did not want to live in a world where the Hanged Man sold sweets, her sister only cared about pretty dresses, and breaking into song was a regular thing. What to do, though? Well, the obvious thing was to find and destroy the demon's ring. That was the first and hopefully last step, because Hawke had no other ideas.

Now, they had returned the ring to a rather unremarkable noble woman in her Hightown home. If the layout of the town had not changed, then it should be in the same place. Perhaps the ring cursed whomever it touched to this world and the woman would be an ally- Hawke had hope.

"Sister?" Hawke jumped as she was mentioned "Is there somewhere you wanted to go."  
It was now or never.

"Yes, actually. There's someone I'd like to visit."  
***

The house was still in the same place, but now it was identical to all the others, making it a bit more difficult to find. However, Hawke was determined, and she knocked on every door on the street before finding the correct one.

"Hello?" The woman's eyebrows drew together "Do I know you?"

"Yes, we-I returned a ring to you yesterday afternoon."

"Oh, yes! I already paid you, didn't I?"

"It's the wrong ring," Hawke said, "I'm sorry, but I need it back."

"No, it's definitely mine; it's a very distinctive ring."

"Well, you see it's... been booby trapped... by the Qunari." Hawke was grasping for straws "There's a spe- trigger on that ring that starts the countdown to an explosion! It hasn't started yet, so I need to get it out of Kirkwall."

"Oh," The woman looked shocked at the magnitude of the lie, but she seemed convinced "I'll get the ring, just stay there." She hurried away.

"It's not actually been booby trapped by the Qunari, has it?" Bethany whispered.

"Naw, it's the wrong ring." Hawke confided.

The woman returned, setting the ring in Hawke's hand. "Maker be with you."

The party left quickly, Hawke sliding the ring onto her finger, not having any pockets. Next, she would have to go back to Isabela's shop and see what she could to about the destroying ring- but not just right that second, as Sebastian was proposing they go to the park.

It was then the Hawke learned what had become of the gallows. Apparently they had no need of a circle without magic, and by extent, no need of Templars. The chantry still seemed to be around, but the gallows was now a huge, verdant space where children played and adults relaxed under trees. It was probably a metaphor, and it disturbed Hawke greatly.

She plopped down on a soft looking plot of grass as close to the road (and escape) as possible.

"Don't sit there," Bethany frowned "You'll stain your skirt. Come with us to find a bench."

"No thanks, I'm happy here."

"Suit yourself. Sebastian, would you like to come with me to find something a bit more proper to sit on?"

"Of course." The two walked off.  
Hawke made a face. "What did the demon _do_ to you?"

"What?" Fenris was still standing.

"Just thinking out loud. Sit."

He did, crossing his legs. "Have you thought about who you're hoping to be asked to the dance by?"

"I was hoping no one would ask me so I wouldn't have to go. Seems like I'm going either way, though, so someone who'll talk to people for me, I guess. Why?"

"No reason. I know some people who might want to ask you."

"Oh, do tell. I want to see their faces when I ask them first."

Fenris blushed in a most un-Fenris way "I shouldn't, they wouldn't be very happy."

"Nonsense! When have you worried about the happiness of others?" Hawke chortled, but stopped when Fenris looked rather hurt. "Sorry." She finished lamely.

This was followed by a long silence where neither of them looked at each other.

Finally, Fenris said "Look, Hawke, would you-" She glanced at him as the elf seemed to wrestle with himself, clenching his fists and biting his lip "Never mind."

"Uh, alright. Tell me later, if you feel like it." Hawke collapsed back, staring straight up at the too-blue sky. Beside her, Fenris buried his face in his hands when he thought she wasn't looking.

Regrettable. It really shouldn't be so hard for a seasoned warrior to ask a girl to a dance, even in a world as cursed as this. This was the least of her worries, however.

Hawke closed her eyes, considering her next steps; she would have to destroy that ring, maybe get Isabella to melt it down or something, then-

Hold on. The music was back; soft and slow. This time, no one started the singing, the words just rattled around her head- it was a solo. And about-love? How she wished some unspecified (but rather obvious) 'he' would feel the same way about her the way she felt about him? Hawke cracked her eyes open, worried she would find the civilian dance corps back. Instead, she saw the sky was full of clouds, with sunlight shining through a single break right onto Fenris and her (who else?). The song in her head claimed it only wanted to be happy, but how could it if she loved him _so much_. Hawke did not normally think about this sort of thing, but she was sure her heart did not _ache_ for anyone and even more sure no one felt that way about her. That was what made it worrying, though- in this world, it seemed as if Fenris might.

She needed to get out quickly.

With that thought, the song ended and the spotlight faded, but the sky did not clear. A moment later, a fat rain drop landed on Hawke's nose. "It's raining," she remarked.

"We should find shelter," Fenris said, standing up and brushing himself off.

"What, from a little rain? Don't be silly, we can take it." As soon as she said it, Hawke knew it was a bad idea. The sky flashed and rain began to fall in earnest.

Looking more than a little smug, Fenris removed his coat and handed it to Hawke, who put it on, scowling.

"Hawke, Fenris!" Sebastian and Bethany were hurrying up to them, Bethany holding Sebastian's coat over their heads- or trying to, it wasn't really big enough, even though Sebastian was standing as close to her as modesty would allow. He had one arm all the way around her waist, and was using the other to wave at Hawke and Fenris.

"That's what you were supposed to do." Fenris remarked and Hawke rolled her eyes at him.

"Even _I_ understand white is see-through when wet," she pointed out, motioning to her white blouse. "This was definitely the right move."

"Fine," Fenris's ears were pink, much to Hawke's satisfaction.

Bethany and Sebastian had reached them by then, Sebastian taking a hold of his side of their makeshift umbrella so Bethany could gesture in the direction of the Hawke home. "Our house is closest, we should go there until the sky clears."

This was agreed upon quickly as the rain became thick and hard, easily puncturing their thin clothes.

"Let's make a run for it." Hawke suggested; and this too was met with an agreement, so Hawke and Bethany removed their shoes and the party made a mad dash through Hightown, sliding on the rain-soaked cobbles and nearly bowling over others caught in the storm. Eventually, Bethany and Sebastian gave up on the coat and Sebastian reluctantly removed his hand from her waist. They went a bit slower then, being already wet to the skin, dancing across the sidewalk in the flashes of lighting and pounding rain. Finally, at a huge crack of thunder, they made it to the house and through the door in a ball of wet fabric and bodies. The group lay on the floor for a while, gasping and giggling in equal measure until Hawke kicked the door closed and sat up.

"My dress is ruined," Said Bethany, but she did not sound particularly sad. "I'm going to get changed. I think we have some... uh," she seemed to be noticing Sebastian and Fenris's conspicuously white and very wet shirts "Robes or something we could give you while we dry your clothes."

"That would be wonderful, if you could. We'll wait here." Sebastian sat up and began to remove is shoes.

"Right," Hawke stood, peeled off Fenris's jacket and dropped it on his face "Come on Bethany. Bethany?" Her sister was fixated on Sebastian's back through the translucent material of his shirt "Bethany!" The girl jumped and scrambled to her feet, her face bright red.

"S-sorry!" She apologized, snatching the bags that held their purchases, mostly dry but nearly forgotten in the storm, following Hawke up the stairs. As soon as they reached the sheltered landing, she moaned and covered her warm face with her hands. Hawke patted her sister on the shoulder. Even Varric knew better then to use a cliché like that. That demon would get what was coming to it, now that she had the ring securely on her finger.

"Go get changed and I'll bring the robes to Fenris and Sebastian." Hawke offered, and. Bethany nodded gratefully "Um..."

"They're in the closet."

"Thanks." Hawke retrieved the soft white garments, putting one on before tossing two down to the boys and shouting "You can use the downstairs bathroom." She was pretty sure they had a downstairs bathroom.

She then retreated to her room, removing her wet clothes and wrapping herself in the robe. The only thing offered to her was a new set of plain smallclothes folded neatly at the end of the bed, so that would have to do under the robe. Anyway, her skin and hair were still damp.

A knock at the door and Bethany entered, dressed in her own robe and holding a basket into which she dumped Hawke's clothes, saying she would put them in the dryer. Hawke did not question this, only nodding before following her out and down the stairs, where her friends were waiting in the living room. Fenris had stolen a towel from the bathroom and draped it over his head while Sebastian had flipped up the collar of his robe and attempted to retreat into its softness like a turtle while the rain slammed against the window. They were quite endearing, really.

Bethany collected the wet things quickly and went into the kitchen where the _whump whump_ sound of what Hawke assumed to be the dryer was presently heard. A minute or two later, she emerged with a tray of tea, which she set down on a low coffee table to a round of heartfelt thanks.

Hawke plopped down on the couch next to Sebastian and snatched up a cup. "Now what? We can't go outside just yet."

"The dryer has about 20 minutes. We could play a game."

"Wicked Grace!" Hawke crowed- finally something familiar. This was met with blank looks, however. "You don't know how to play Wicked Grace? Really?" The looks remained blank. "Alright, I'll teach you." Maker give her _this_. "Who has a pack of cards?" Bethany retrieved one from the kitchen and handed it to Hawke who opened it, shuffled and dealt.

"Okay, so, to play this game, you..." she trailed off as a chord echoed through the room. Hawke sighed and closed her eyes, rubbing her temples. "Maker protect me."

It seemed as if it was her turn to sing first; a short bit about how life was a game of cards, and then how love was a gamble- pretty mushy stuff- as everyone inspected their cards.

Then it was Sebastian's turn. He sang, looking over his cards at Bethany;  
"I've been having these thoughts for so long,  
About her;  
The way she laughs and moves,  
Her hair, her eyes  
I've tried to ignore them,  
Tried to push them away,  
They're not proper, not sane,  
But how can I when she's so beautiful?  
How can one person be so good and kind?"

Bethany shifted in her seat, and her robe slipped over her shoulder, showing the strap of her smallclothes. It was nothing most people would consider too naughty, but Sebastian made a small noise, and Hawke took pity on him, snapping her fingers to alert her sister to the exposure. Bethany looked up and blushed beetroot red, clutching her robe up to her neck. Sebastian pulled a card from his hand and put it on the table in front of him: a king of hearts.

"That's not how you... never mind." Hawke gave up and let Bethany sing her solo;  
"I can't believe this,  
It's unfair to be like that;  
Both good and handsome;  
And he has each quality in abundance.  
How long have I felt this way?  
How long has it hidden behind pleasantries and friendship?  
How long will it yet?  
I thought Prince Charming was a legend,  
Yet here he sits.  
But I'm no princess."

She sighed heavily and Hawke frowned. She felt sorry for her sister, even in this cursed world, as she gazed at Sebastian swiping his drying hair from his eyes. Then Bethany shook herself and put her card down; a queen of hearts. Hawke did not miss the symbolism.

Then Fenris started singing;  
"I'm so stupid,  
Thinking she cares about me,  
Thinking she _likes_ me.  
It's all pretend,  
A game like these cards,  
I'm nothing but a player,  
Not even that, a looser.  
The least I can do is help her live a good life,  
And be a good friend."

Hawke reached out to touch Fenris's arm, but he didn't seem to feel it. She had said it before, and would say it again; the demon would pay for hurting her friends like this. Cuts and scrapes would heal, but this... vengeance would be sweet. Fenris set down his card, a jack of hearts.

Now for her solo, it seemed. Without looking, Hawke pulled a card from her hand- an ace of hearts. "Well," the words were ground out; it was harder than expected to talk when she was supposed to be singing. "Would you look at that?" Hawke grimaced, and then her solo was over and it was back to Sebastian.

"Am I going insane?" He asked himself, setting down a two of hearts.

"Prince Charming has ridden out of his storybook," Bethany sang now, placing down a three of hearts.

"She would never look at me." Fenris's card was a four of hearts

Hawke placed a five of hearts on the table and the cycle repeated

"I shouldn't be thinking like this!"

"But I'm no princess."

"I have to forget it."

Silence

"But she's so kind and beautiful."

"How can he be so perfect? It's not fair."

"Can I even live with this?" Fenris pulled out a card from his hand- but it was not a heart (those were all on the table), it was a joker. Hawke opened her mouth to say she was certain she had gotten both of those cards out of the deck, but a loud buzz shattered the air.

"That's the dryer," Bethany stood up quickly, her robe slipping off her shoulders again. She hurried away, straitening it.

There was complete silence in the room. Hawke sipped her tea, which was cold, and commented "It stopped raining."

"Great." Said Fenris, not looking away from the joker. The silence continued until Bethany returned with the basket of magically warm, dry clothes from which they picked their own garments.

"Would you like to go back out after this?" Bethany hazarded.

"No, thank you." Sebastian said, untangling his tie from Hawke's belt "I'm feeling a bit tired after the earlier excitement, I think I'll just go home."

Hawke was fairly certain he wasn't tired; it couldn't be an hour after noon, but she understood the need to leave after the game. "I'm pretty beat too." She forced a yawn and Sebastian looked relieved, hurrying off to change into his suit.

"Fine by me," Fenris said. He went upstairs to dress, doing so quickly and returning before Sebastian "I'll see you at the dance, Hawkes."

"Bye, Fenris." He yanked on his shoes and left.

Sebastian exited the bathroom, handing Bethany his robe. "Thank you for the tea. Good afternoon, Bethany, Hawke."

"Well," said Hawke, after he had left "That was... something."

"Yes." Bethany took a seat on the couch and Hawke fell into the chair across from her, leaning forward to collect the scattered cards.

"Do you wanna do anything?" Hawke asked

"No, I don't think so."

"Okay."

"Let's put on the radio."

"The radio?"

"Yes, the radio. Hold on." Bethany got up and turned a few dials on a box sitting on the windowsill. Gibbering poured out of it, but with a few more turns, that resolved itself into a slow song. "Wanna listen to anything in particular?"

"No thanks," Hawke muttered, entranced "This is okay." She added the radio to her list of magical non-magical things- right next to the dryer and ice cream.

So they sat there, listening to music, then some sort of radio show about pirates and cowboys. There was little else to do, but it was an enjoyable sort of nothing. It rained a little more, but surely after their friends were safely home. Some time passed, the sky grew dark and Bethany went into the kitchen, returning with two plates of food. She said something about having to settle for leftovers, but Hawke didn't mind, she had only eaten a half bowl of ice cream all day. They sat there for a while longer, listening to a second show, this time about a knight that reminded Hawke a little of Ser Cullen. When the dragon was slain (A lot more quickly then was accurate) Bethany turned off the magic box and retreated upstairs, saying she was going to take a bath. There was a swirling _whish whish_ing sound, like moving water, the sound of splashing, and then the sound of music.

Hawke closed her eyes and sunk into her chair as Bethany began to sing. She couldn't hear the words, but her sister sang in verses, with long spaces of music between. It was a duet, Hawke decided, and she had a fair guess who had the other half of it. After the end of one of her portions, Bethany left the bathroom, wrapped in her robe and went into her room. She began to sing again there, and Hawke's curiosity overwhelmed her.

She crept up the stairs and to Bethany's door, which was slightly open. Pressing her face to the crack, she saw her sister standing on the windowsill wearing a white nightgown and wrapped in a sheet which blew in the wind.

"How do I know that he loves me?  
How do I tell him?  
How do I..."  
She leaned her head against the window frame  
"How do I say I love him?  
Because I do..."

The last syllable trailed off, and Hawke fancied she could hear a second voice saying the exact same thing.

The Champion heaved a sigh, stepping away from the door. The demon's ring was still on her finger. She would deal with it tomorrow. Until then, though she couldn't really explain why, she was tired.


	4. Act 2 Scene 1

Hawke woke on her second day of captivity with hope. The demon's ring glinted coldly, but with the promise of freedom.

So she dressed quickly in the set of clothes she found at the end of the bed- brown pants (thank the Maker; those petticoats were the worst to sit in and these had _pockets_) and a pink sleeveless shirt- and hurried down the stairs to the kitchen where she ate the most convent thing (a banana), scribbled a note for Bethany, saying that she had urgent business to attend to, and left.

Somewhere on the way to her destination, the music began to play. No words accompanied it, however. It seemed someone else was having their solo. Thank the Maker; Hawke didn't think she could handle a love song so early in the morning. Still, she wished she knew who.

Isabela's jewelry was right where Hawke had left it; it's sign- a gold ship- swung moved gently in a light, sweet-smelling breeze.

Upon her entering, Hawke was greeted by not one, but three voices- Merrill, Aveline, and Isabella were there, sitting or leaning on the counter.

"Back so soon? I would have guessed at least a week." Isabela grinned.

"Actually, I have a favor to ask." Hawke pulled of the ring "I need you to destroy this."

"But why? It's not dangerous, is it?" Merrill cocked her head "It's just a ring."

"It's very dangerous, but I can't tell you why." This elicited a glare from Aveline, who disapproved of evil rings and not being told things "Look, this thing is evil and bad and if I can't get rid of it quickly, even worse things may happen. Please, Isabela." Hawke pleaded.

The pirate seemed to think about it. "Fine," she finally said "But this had better be the last time you come to me with a request like this, I don't want to be mixed up in whatever you're doing. If it hurts anyone here..." she left it hanging.

"But," Aveline began

"And Aveline will look the other way because it's her day off."

"It's her day off?" Merrill was most surprised by this piece of information.

"Thank you, Isabela! I'll pay you back, I promise."

"Just find someone else to do your dirty work," she said, but she was smiling "I don't know what you expect me to do with it though."

"I was hoping you could melt it."

"I haven't got the facilities for that. I can smash it, if you like."

"Fine, that'll do."

So Isabela left and returned with a mallet, handing it to Hawke "You can do the honors."

"I came all this way just for a mallet? I could have done this at home, Andraste's knickers."

"You gonna smash the thing or not?"

Hawke placed the gold circle on floor, lifted the mallet, and smashed it.

It shattered (obviously not real gold) and Hawke breathed a sigh of relief and closed her eyes.

"Was that supposed to do something?" The stage whisper came from Merrill. Hawke's stomach dropped and she opened her eyes. Everything was just as it had been a moment ago, the shop, her friends, the ring fragments. Why had it not worked?

Aveline shrugged "Seems like-

The world stopped, from the people to the dust motes suspended in the air. Everything fell completely silent; even the little noises that you only realize are there when they're gone. The only sound was Hawke's rasping breath and pounding heart.

"Well," said a musical voice. Hawke spun on her heel; the demon stood behind her, smiling slightly. Out of its chest protruded Hawke's knife, but it didn't appear to be in pain. Occasionally, some of the demon's purple blood would drop to the floor. "You broke it."

"But it didn't work. I'm still here"

"Oh, _dear._ You've been _wearing_ it. I don't need the gaudy thing anymore. I'm _soo_ much more powerful now."

Hawke swore, cursing her lack of pockets, before hazarding "Care for a monologue, then?"

"Why not? Ahem. When you stabbed me, I left my body and latched onto my ring.

"I was very weak, so I lay low, sucking power from your little desires. You know- the wish for hot water quickly, a shorter walk to the city, a less temperamental lock on your door. Things you can't change but want to.

"Later, while you slept, I moved through your dreaming mind and into the fade where my power was restored. But I still had this ring, a link to your world. Through your mind, I amplified your desires, then the desires of your comrades, then the desire of the city until all this was real. Or real enough to keep up the charade. Thus, this world."

"Why am I not affected?"

"Simple; you are the focal point. But, soon, I won't even need you.

"You remember the dance is coming up, don't you? That is the climax of this story. There, you and the elf will dance and sing and kiss. So will your sister and the archer. The desire felt by the party guests will allow me to expand over the entire world." The room then became dark, covered by the demon's shadow. Her eyes and the purple pinpricks of her blood as it dropped to the floor glowed with strange light. "This Thedas will become real. You and everyone in the old world will forget it existed and the burnt brown husk of a place will be gone forever. I will rule this new land!" Then the shadow was gone as quickly as it had come. "Any questions? "

"What? Uh." Hawke swallowed her shock, realizing she had only one chance to get information, so had better act quickly. "Is Sebastian still a priest?"

"No, I feel that would detract from the story."

"How do dryers and radios work?"

"You think I know?"

"What is ice cream?"

"Cream and sugar frozen slowly."

"How do I get out of here?"

"Good try."

"Why Fenris?"

"He was there with you when you stabbed me. The other two obviously desire each other, so it was most opportune. There's a spark for you in him, somewhere deep, I just drew it out. I am simply glad it was not the dwarf of the guardswoman, they feel nothing of the sort."

"Why this? - The singing, the pink, _the mushyness_. Why not fire and brimstone? "

"There's no fun in fire and brimstone! Besides, I _like_ musical theater. "

"And there's fun in this?" Questions exhausted, Hawke lunged, going for her knife. The demon just smiled and disappeared, leaving Hawke frustrated, standing alone as the world restarted

"-it wasn't that 'scary' after all," Aveline finished, looking smug.

Hawke took a steadying breath "You have no idea. Thank you, Isabela," she continued slowly, carefully "but I have to go now."

"See you at the dance!" Merrill chirped as the Champion escaped the shop.

Hawke stormed down the street that had been the Hightown market. She didn't know where she was going, nor did she care.

So the demon planned to make all of Thedas like this. Hawke was not entirely convinced by the story, but she did not want to take a chance on the fact that the demon was lying. Sure, Kirkwall was bad, but this was worse. And she would become a part of the story too, probably a lot like this shallow version of Bethany. That was as good as dead.

There must be a way to lure out the demon so she could kill it before the change became permanent. It was the puppet master- that should end this entire charade. That was simply the only way.

Hawke did not feel as confident as she sounded her head. It was just so contrived! This candy colored world with its musical numbers and slowly frozen cream and sugar was going to kill her- everything she was would be gone for some safe, vapid shadow! Hawke kicked viciously at a nearby wall. She had imagined the end of a battle, surrounded by the friends she had laid down her life protecting. There should have been more blood, at the very least. No, she would fade way, killed by a demon's love of musical theatre.

Frankly, it was unfair. She kicked the wall again for something to do.

"Hawke, _what_ are you doing?"

And there he was; opportune Fenris, crossing his arms and watching her. He wasn't smirking; however, he looked genuinely worried.

"I'm kicking this _wall._" she grunted and kicked it again, because a broken toe would be better then talking to the elf.

"Are you okay?"

"Not particularly. And before you ask and we get all mushy about it, I can't tell you, and you wouldn't believe me if I did."

"Alright. Do you want a hug?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I do." He took a step forward.

"No, you don't. It's the ice cream talking." Hawke retreated an equal amount.

Fenris looked confused for a moment, but brushed it off. "If you want to talk or... anything, I'm here." He walked off on some unknown errand.

Hawke frowned. That was not Fenris. That was a man who had not been a slave. This man could remember his childhood- probably a nice childhood too. She would be so glad when she got the broody elf she knew back.

Hawke glanced at the sky. It was hardly more than a few hours since she had woken up, not even noon yet. Now what? She hadn't really thought past destroying the ring, figuring she'd be home by then. There were no quests to take on. Maybe a trip to the Hanged Man? But she had no coin on her and no idea where it could be in her home.

Hawke shrugged. At least she could talk with Varric, and maybe put a sundae on her tab.  
***

The Hanged Man was empty, aside from the few she knew as "the usual patrons" staring glassily at their bowls. She wondered what they did in this world, as they were not constantly drunk.  
Varric was seated at a round table in the corner, a variety of papers and an empty bowl spread in front of him. He was writing furiously, not looking up even when Hawke sat across from him.

Finally, he set down his pen and looked up.

"Hawke! Good to see ya. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Just trying to pass the time."

"I see. Weren't you going to go to the chantry with Bethany?" He waved a waitress over, ordering one bowl for Hawke (chocolate- the dark stuff) and another for himself (caramel swirl).

"I hope not." Hawke grimaced "Anyway, I had very important business to attend to. It couldn't wait."

"What sort of business?"

"Business that I don't want getting around."

Varric held up his hands "Hey, I just thought you wanted to talk."

"Sorry. Hey, can I read this?" Hawke gestured to the manuscript.

"If you want. It's not done... or in any sort of order. But the pages are numbered, if you can find them all."

"I like a challenge."

"Go right ahead, then."

So, as soon as she found page one, Hawke began to read. It was a familiar story; a knight escapes a bloody battle, fleeing from his occupied home country to a new start. He works himself up, befriending a number of odd characters- a tough guard, an escaped slave, an extremist healer, a sweet mage, a sexy pirate, a devoted prince, and a particularly dashing rouge/storyteller. The knight works tirelessly to protect his new home and keep the two factions working within it in balance. It ended sometime in the third part, very near an end Hawke felt could not be a happily ever after.

"Points for originality," she said, flatly, placing the final finished page on the top of the stack.

"Thanks." Varric was too absorbed in his writings to notice that it was not exactly a compliment.

"I think this 'Champion' of yours is a woman, though."

"What?" His head shot up "A woman? A woman... Yes, actually, that..." Varric noticed the large clock on the wall. "Would you look at the time! You need to get going if you're going to get to the dance."

"The dance? Oh! The dance! I'll see you, Varric." Hawke got up and hurried out, not really knowing why she didn't stay in protest. Perhaps the demon would show itself to taunt her.

At the very least, she should stop Sebastian and Bethany from doing decidedly unchaste things under its spell. She hoped they had not happened already, but tried not to think to hard about it.

Hawke hurried home as fast as her toe-chafing shoes would allow. The demon would not get the better of her a second time.

Upon opening the door, Hawke was greeted by a shout of "_There_ you are! I was worried _sick!_ You should be more specific when you leave notes like this. What's so important you can't tell your sister?" Bethany brandished Hawke's note at her. She was already wearing her new blue and silver dress, its sequins sparkling in the dim lamplight.

"Sorry," Hawke mumbled "But I'm here now, so I'll go upstairs and change, shall I?"

"Oh." Bethany had obviously expected a fight "Go right ahead." She looked at the floor, embarrassed by her outburst.

Hawke did, going to her room and changing into her dress. It was sleeveless and black, mostly, with a red sheer material draped over the wide skirt and small gold beads all over. On the back, the Amell crest was printed in red and outlined in gold. Hawke also donned the necklace, bracelet, and earrings they had bought.

Bethany was in bathroom brushing her hair when Hawke left her room. The Champion had only been into that bathroom once and it had confused her to no end- everything was mechanical, covered in knobs and other doodads. However, she braved it now to stand by her sister, brush her own hair and apply makeup (it rather, sit still while Bethany applied it for her).

Finally, Bethany put on her own jewelry, they slipped on their shoes (which Hawke had never seen before) and were ready to face the crowd.

The dance, Hawke learned upon arrival, was being held at the Viscount's keep, or city hall, in this case. The huge foyer was the site; the floor had been cleared and tables filled with food set up against the wall. There was a string quartet in the corner and silver decorations everywhere, sparkling in the soft light. It would have been quite a to-do in Hawke's Kirkwall, so she was understandably intimidated.

"Come on Sister, let's see if we can find Sebastian." Bethany was yanking on her arm.

Hawke followed her wordlessly, winding through the crowd until they were on the more empty second level. After scanning the hall, Bethany sighed; "I don't see him, or anyone, for that that matter."

"They'll be here." Hawke was completely confident about that. There was no way they could miss the thrilling conclusion.

"I hope you're right." Bethany leaned against the railing.

"Bethany." The girl shot up at the sound of her name, whirling to face the person who had called her- though she knew who it was, there were few with such a Starkhaven accent in Kirkwall. "You look..." Sebastian was awed and breathless. Hawke did her best not to gag, and the moment was over. The two looked away from each other, blushing.

"Have you seen any of our other friends here?" asked Hawke, conspicuously loudly.

"Oh," Sebastian jumped, realizing that he was, in fact, in a crowded room, and motioned to a group of tables overlooking the dance floor. "They're sitting over there. Shall we go sit down?"

The Hawkes nodded their consent and followed Sebastian to the alcove where they were greeted warmly. Hawke landed in a seat between Aveline and Anders, as far away from Fenris as possible. The elf did not even glance at her

"What's the conversation?"

"The rights of oppressed peoples." Anders said quickly.

"It wasn't." Aveline assured her "We were talking about the color green, for whatever reason."

"I said you had a nice dress," Merrill piped up across the table "But I asked you; why green? And you said it was your favorite color so we started talking about why green is so nice, because it's my favorite color too."

"Yes, that." Said Aveline.

"Ah." They continued talking, but Hawke wasn't really listening; her eyes became unfocused and she drifted away, staring at the glittering lights. Eventually, Isabella placed a drink in front of her, which she drank slowly, nursing it as her friends paired off, sometimes with each other, sometimes with someone she knew very little. Finally, everyone but Fenris, Sebastian, Bethany, and she (of course, thought Hawke, why am I even surprised by this?) was on the dance floor, laughing and swaying to the quick, upbeat tune. Up on the balcony, however, the atmosphere was tense

"Um," Sebastian fidgeted "How's work?"

"Fine," Bethany finally said, unsure if she was being addressed. There was a pause as the band played on. "You?"

"Good, good." He swallowed. "Uh."

The song ended, and peopled clapped, filtering off the dance floor. "The next song's gonna be a slow one," the bandleader warned "Grab your partners."

Hawke looked across the table, where Sebastian seemed to be wrestling with himself, eyes closed and fists balled. She decided to expedite the painful process as much as she could.

"Bethany , Sebastian, why don't you two dance?"

There was an odd gagging sound from across the table as Sebastian temporarily forgot how to breathe.

"Whaaa-t?" Bethany was staring at her sister, wide eyed and open mouthed.

"You should have some fun! Dance," Hake forced a grin. "Together." She added helpfully.

The first chords of the song began, and Hawke waved her hands impatiently. "Go."  
Taking this to heart, Sebastian stood up and cleared his throat; "Will you share this dance with me, Bethany?" He extended a hand.

"A- alright." The young woman took the proffered hand and they floated, as if time has slowed down, to the dance floor. The crowd parted reverently, leaving a little pool of solitude around the two dancers as they took up their positions, a bright spot in a sea of drab dresses.

Hawke stuck out her tongue "I wish they'd just figure it out, things would go a lot quicker if they could."

"Yes," said Fenris, almost wistfully, and Hawke sighed. She was going to have to make a move; he was going to drag it out. But not just this second, Bethany and Sebastian were dancing, holding each other at a safe but awkward distance. Their lips were moving, but Hawke could not read them, so she watched the other dancers, swaying in perfect formation (of course) around Bethany and Sebastian, who were slowly getting closer to each other.

As the song went on, Hawke realize that she recognized it- it was the same one Bethany had sung the other night. A _sodding reprise_. And they weren't talking, they were _singing_. She should have guessed. It was a duet- they sang in turns, getting closer each line until their faces were only centimeters apart. Then they sang in unison.

Next came the inevitable; they kissed. It was a long, sweet affair, Hawke was sure, but it turned her stomach. These people- her sister and her friend- did not deserve this; to be forced into a kiss, however innocent it was. They should discover their own feelings, in they even had them.  
She turned away, back to the table and her empty drink. Fenris was still there, watching Bethany and Sebastian sadly as the song ended.

Right.

"Fenris, will you share the next dance with me?"

The elf spit out his drink in surprise. Hawke raised her eyebrows. "Is that a yes? Chop chop, the next song is starting."

Fenris stared, wide eyed, for a second, before deciding; "Yes, let's dance."

They stood and moved to the dance floor; Bethany and Sebastian, looking slightly dreamy, stepped to the side to give them centre stage. Seemingly from nowhere, a spotlight shone down on them, and the dance started.

It was Fenris's turn to sing first. He really did have a nice voice, Hawke mused. It did not make her feel any better, though, as, the elf whispered about how his dreams of dancing with her were finally coming true. It would be her turn to sing soon, she knew it.

Alright. If the demon wanted her to sing, she would sing. She'd give it a moment of triumph; draw it to the dance floor so she could kill it.

It was easy, really. Easier than not singing, even. Hawke knew the words; she just had to let them out.

"Is this real?" She whispered  
"He's holding me,  
Holding me so close..."

Maker, this was _stupid._ For a moment, Hawke considered taking it all back and probably flipping some tables, when she saw a flash of purple out of the corner of her eye. It was here.

Hawke gritted her teeth.  
"I think I might be dreaming,  
This but this is the real world..."

So they spun along the floor, Fenris and Hawke, in the spotlight. Verse by verse, turn by turn, they got closer and closer, just as Bethany and Sebastian had. The demon floated at the edges of Hawke's vision, whispering the words to her, so near but so infuriatingly far.

Then Fenris dipped her, so far back one of her feet left the floor. They stayed like that for a second, their faces centimeters apart. Hawke could see every one of Fenris's eyelashes, smell his cologne, feel his hot breath and beating heart.

Then she saw a flash of purple, right behind his pointy ear.

So Hawke kissed him.

He nearly pulled back in a moment of surprise, but she put one hand behind his head to stop that. It was a soft, warm kiss, really nice under the circumstances.

Fenris pulled himself away a moment later. "I-" He stuttered "I think I-"

The demon was standing behind him now, clear as day, its face contorted in an enormous grin. It had won. Hawke looked over the elf's shoulder and made a decision.

"Sorry about this, Fenris. You'll thank me later."

Hawke shoved Fenris away from her, straitening herself in an instant as he stumbled into a dancing couple. She darted forward, grabbing a hold of the dagger in the demon's chest and ripping it out. The blade was followed by a spurt of blood which drenched Hawke's dress and splattered onto the floor.  
The creature looked surprised for a moment, staring at the purple puddle, but it quickly came to its senses, roaring in rage and pain.

The air shivered like a heat wave: the illusion was disrupted. A dying demon could not keep up such a complex and solid world, no matter how powerful. The party guests were partially pulled from their stupor, confused and disoriented, as if they had woken up. They were between the real Thedas and the dream and nothing made sense.

So, of course, someone screamed.

Chaos insured in earnest after that: party goers ran in every direction, but mostly away from the demon and Hawke, shoving each other in an attempt to get away. Hawke did not see her friends, but they were the least of her problems.

The demon stood in front of her, the blood now pouring from its chest, adding to the pool.

"You ruined _everything_!" it screamed, its voice torn and ragged.

"You don't sound too good" Hawke growled "hitting the high notes?" The champion sprung forward, stabbing the creature.

"I don't like it when you mess with my friends and my home." Hawke snarled "If you didn't already get that."

She withdrew the dagger and stabbed a final time. The demon gurgled, and then was no more.

"That's for making me _sing_." Hawke smirked, wiping the blade on her thin dress. "Glad I finally got my... got my knife... back."

The triumphant smile faded from Hawke's face. She suddenly felt very tired: her eyes itched, her head was full of cotton, and her legs were iron blocks. The room shimmered and she remembered very little after that. 


	5. Act 2 Scene 2

Hawke woke up in her own bed. It was very dark, perhaps early morning. She lay there for a while praying to whoever was listening that she would not hear the opening chords of a song.

The night was silent, however, and a few minutes later, Hawke got up and lit a candle.

Her room as exactly as she had left it two- or was it three?- days ago. _Thank the Maker_, Hawke nearly cried, _I will never have to sing again._

"Sister?"

"Bethany." Hawke turned to see her sister standing in her doorway, clutching her dressing gown closed in one hand and a lit candle in the other, looking extremely perturbed.

"Did you just have a dream about singing and-"

"Yeaaahhh... that wasn't a dream. It was a demon."

Bethany nearly dropped the candle "So-"

"You really _did_ kiss Sebastian."

"I wasn't going to ask that!" Bethany squeaked, turning bright red. "Anyway, you didn't stop us!" She aimed a smack at her sister's shoulder.

"Oh, you wanted to be stopped?"

Bethany spluttered something incoherent and Hawke giggled, still high off her victory. This was her Bethany. Hawke was ridiculously happy to have her sister back. True, she probably shouldn't tease her sister about a possession; but it was so much funnier after the fact. Hawke was about to elaborate- with kissy faces- when someone pounded on the front door.

The women looked at each other. Shrugging, Hawke hurried down the stairs and threw the portal open. Sebastian stood there, looking rather unkempt - as if he had just woken up (he probably had)- and wearing a Chantry robe. He opened his mouth.

"It was all real," Hawke said, before he could speak "All of it."  
Sebastian closed his mouth, opened it again, and re-closed it.

"Your face is _really_ red." Hawke told him. "Why don't you come in?"

"Er- thank you." Sebastian followed the champion into the foyer (not living room, thank the Maker).

"Who is i- oh." Bethany had come down the stairs "Sebastian."

" Um." He cleared this throat "Hello Bethany."

"Awkward." Hawke coughed. She could joke about it, but in truth, she had hoped everyone would wake up and have forgotten the entire thing. Perhaps she was being a bit too optimistic with that, but somehow Hawke had figured her friends wouldn't suffer lasting effects like having _actual feelings_ for each other.

"Speaking of awkward."  
Hawke swore, loudly and violently, before scrambling away from the new voice and hiding behind Bethany.

"Wow." Fenris remarked, pushing himself away from the door frame. "I didn't think _that_ would happen."

"Shut up," Hawke glared at him over her sister's shoulder "I thought that that was the start of a song."

"Sister! Why don't we talk about this?" Bethany turned her head to get a look at her sister.

"What's to talk about? A demon possessed Kirkwall through that ring and turned it into a candy-colored hell. It forced us to sing and dance and made up some stupid love story so it could control the world. I killed it, so everything's back to normal, right? Right?" Hawke grinned hopefully.

"Well, we did sort of know what we were doing- I mean, it seemed to make sense at the time. The entire episode is going to be a little hard to forget." Sebastian explained.

There was a long pause.

"Here," Hawke finally said "Why don't we agree that the demon made us -you, really- do whatever you did. You can let it effect your actions or not. Whatever comes after this is all you. Me- I'm going to go back to bed and forget about it all. Fenris? "

All eyes turned to the elf. He seemed to think for a moment before saying "Me too. Maybe after a drink, though." With that, he turned and left the manor, stopping only to say: "You know where I am if you happen to need me, Hawke."

Hawke sighed. Conflict averted. Now she could rest easy- and she would. The recent stress was showing in the beginnings of a headache.

"Right. Good night."

"Wait, sister," Bethany grabbed her sister's arm in a panic "You're not going to leave me, alone with _him_ are you?"

Hawke glanced at Sebastian, who had the same nervous expression as her sister. "You wanted to talk, right? You have plenty of time." She dropped her voice to a whisper "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Sister-!"

"Night!" Hawke dashed away, climbing the stairs before her sister could follow. What happened next was none of her business, really, but she might check up on them. If she was awake. If not, she would make sure to squeeze Bethany for information in the morning.

Hawke collapsed onto her bed with a sigh. It had been a trying couple of days, but she was back in her room under her own covers.

Before sleep took her, Hawke saw, out of the corner of her eye, a pile of clothes folded neatly beside her dresser- white shirt, black belt, reddish skirt. On the top of the stack was a knife. A little souvenir.  
Then Hawke fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.


End file.
